


Julie and the Phantoms inspired songs:

by lucky_leo_175



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I write a lot of them for some reason despite having been eternally single, M/M, Sunset Curve Demo songs, and Alex is a king, juke, lots of love songs, she’s a literal queen, we stan Carrie here, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_leo_175/pseuds/lucky_leo_175
Summary: Hi!!! So this technically isn’t a fanfic but recently I decided I wanted to start posting the songs that I’ve been writing. So some of these are going to be based off of songs mentioned in the show that were never performed or played in some way, and some songs that the show and fanfics for the show inspired.Hope y’all enjoy!!Disclaimer: I’m not a professional song writer and I’m not amazing at it, it’s just something I like doing for fun.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Empire (Carrie’s song)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Window Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996630) by [AndHerFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHerFlowers/pseuds/AndHerFlowers). 



> Here’s the first one, called Empire. 
> 
> It’s inspired by an amazing fanfic I read by AndHerFlowers called Window Seat. I strongly recommend going and reading that. (You will not regret it) but you don’t have to read it to understand the song. 
> 
> In the fanfic the song is on Carrie’s solo EP, so I wrote this in her perspective, and you can interpret it really anyway you want. 
> 
> And while writing out this note and thinking about it makes me realize it also has folklore and evermore era Taylor Swift vibes.

We all dream of riches and glory  
Fame and stories left behind  
Legacies following us to the grave

And no blinks an eye  
At the lies  
And the misfortune that strikes the town  
Everyone looking out for their own agenda  
No one noticing how the empire is crumbling 

We all left it to the leaders  
To lead us  
But the leaders are gone  
Cause there’s no one left to lead  
And in their place  
Are liars and con men  
Ready to shed blood  
For the throne

Everyone believes them  
No one blinks an eye  
Cause no one cares anymore  
They trust in this corrupted system  
That paves the way to their graves  
They don’t notice anything  
Until 

the empire starts falling  
Ashes are scattered all around  
Nobody makes a sound  
Cause the empire is falling to the ground 

The kings and the queens are speechless  
The dukes and the duchess’s fall on their knees  
While we’re all just standing there  
Appalled that we never noticed what was wrong 

While the empire tumbles down  
Taking every life it can  
No one is spared  
And there’s barely anyone left to tell the tale

The empire started falling  
Ashes piled up until there was nothing but gray skies and gloomy days  
Everyone remained speechless  
No one tried to fix the mess 

I don’t wanna have an empire  
I don’t want to be a sob story  
The empire has fallen  
And I don’t want any part of it  
No, I don’t want an empire


	2. This is me (who I’m meant to be) (Willex’s song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! So this technically isn’t a fanfic but recently I decided I wanted to start posting the songs that I’ve been writing. So some of these are going to be based off of songs mentioned in the show that were never performed or played in some way, and some songs that the show and fanfics for the show inspired.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not a professional song writer and I’m not amazing at it, it’s just something I like doing for fun
> 
> Also, if anyone has any song recommendations for me to write, I’m all for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So believe it or not, this is actually a song I wrote before I watched JATP. And I originally wrote it as a solo power anthem, but after looking at it, I can really picture Alex and Willie singing it to each other. And honestly we all know BooBoo Stewart can sing (descendants) so why hasn’t he sung at all yet. 
> 
> So I’m gonna post this in hopes that Willie and Alex finally get a chance to shine in season 2 (if they ever renew it, which they better) 
> 
> And I don’t really have an official name for this song yet. So let me know if you have any better ideas than what I put as the chapter title. Suggestions are great appreciated.

Willie: i don’t care what they say about me, about us  
I don’t care if they think we’re too young to be be making these desicions  
Oh  
Cause I know what is in my heart  
What is in my heart  
And I’m not lying  
I know I know I know  
That this is who I am  
And who I was meant to be 

Willie: So here I am standing tall  
Being brave  
Standing up for myself  
And I refuse to apologize  
For wanting to feel comfortable  
In my own skin  
In my own skin

Alex: I don’t need to meet  
Your social standards  
I don’t your stamps of approval  
I just need myself and I  
To do whatever the hell I want to

Both: Cause  
This is who I am  
And who I was meant to be  
And I’ll stand and shout it out loud  
So everyone can hear me  
This is who I am  
I’m not going back  
I’m not gonna change myself to fit your idea of who I should be  
This is who I am  
And who I’ll forever be  
Be  
Who I’ll forever be

Alex: Standing here  
Feeling 9 feet tall  
And I’ll tell the whole world  
Willie: Just so you can hear me loud and clear  
This is….  
Alex: This is…  
Both: who I was meant to be  
Who I am in this moment  
And who I’ll forever be  
This is me.


	3. Hopeless romantic (Julie’s song for Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, ICYMI, I’m writing songs based off of JATP/ taking songs I’ve already written and applying them to JATP. 
> 
> This one was mostly written but not finished yet and I just finished it. And it’s julie’s song for Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is called Hopeless romantic. 
> 
> I imagine her singing it on a solo EP that she would make a couple years after JATP makes it big and they’re still together as a band, just also doing their own thing individually so they can experiment and do something more outside of the the type of music JATP Plays
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!

I’m not they type of girl  
Who falls in love  
All the time  
You’re not someone  
I’d think I’d fall for

But look at me now  
A hopeless romantic  
And I don’t know how to say  
That you sweep me off my feet every single day

I’m not one for falling in love  
Just after on look  
But clearly  
Things have changed  
Cause after I met you  
My life was never the same

You fell into my life  
And you were a sight for sore eyes  
I just didn’t know it at first  
But I’ve loved you since that first day  
Oh I’ve loved you since that first day  
You brought me back  
Into my own skin  
And that’s more than I can ever thank you for 

Just know that  
I’m not usually a hopeless romantic  
This isn’t something I normally do  
It usually takes me a while to warm up to a guy  
But when have things ever been normal with you

Dat da da da Dat da da da da Dat da da da da da

When we make music  
It’s like magic  
When you hold me in your arms  
I know I’m safe  
I hope you never leave me  
You know I’ll never leave you  
So let’s just stay

Ohh ohh oh

I’m not usually a hopeless romantic  
You’re not the guy that I’d I think I’d fall for  
But nothing ever’s been  
No nothing has ever been normal with you


	4. You With The Brown Eyes (Luke’s song for Julie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You with the brown eyes. 
> 
> A song originally wrote by me a couple years ago, when I was struggling with having a crush on my best friend. And it feels really fitting. 
> 
> I’ve always imagined this song as an acoustic, keeping it simple so that the lyrics really came through. 
> 
> Another way to think about this song too is that Luke started it back in the 90’s and it was about Alex (or Reggie) depending on who you ship him with. But that relationship ended back in the 90’s and he’s rediscovered the song and it makes him realize he’s in love with Julie so he makes some minor tweaks to it and finishes it, for her.

You with the brown eyes  
You always make me feel  
So insecure   
So bold and unwise  
I never know what to do around you,  
Cause you have me so lost  
And out of my mind

You tell me all your secrets  
I tell you all of my stories  
No I’ll never (never)  
Leave you be-hind.  
You are my best friend  
My(my) second hand man

I try to tell you everything  
But would that ruin  
But would that ruin what we already have  
We stick together  
Every day, every night  
How I could I live without that

Cause you  
You with the brown eyes  
Always make me question myself  
Yeah, you  
You with the brown eyes  
Always make my heart wan to run and hide

*slows down*

Nobody believes it   
When I say  
(When I say)   
You’re my one and only  
Then again  
I haven’t even got the guts  
To say how I’m feeling

I may be your best friend  
Your closest companion  
Though  
You will never see me as anything more  
Than a best friend

Even though,   
You tell me all your secrets  
I tell you all of my stories  
No I’ll never (never)  
Leave you be-hind.  
You are my best friend  
My(my) second-hand man

ohhhhhh

It’s been so long since we met  
Our friendship  
Turned into so much more  
And I’ve always thought  
You’ve never felt the same   
But, you  
You with the brown eyes   
What could you hiding from me  
It seems like everything has changed  
It’s an interesting little relationship you and I have  
And I never want to let go of that

Yeah, you  
You with the brown eyes  
Always make me question myself  
Yeah, you  
You with the brown eyes  
Always make my heart wan to run and hide  
I never know what to do anymore  
You’ve got me  
So tongue tied in and out  
I don’t know what to say  
Or how to act anymore  
Cause you,  
Yeah youuuu  
You with the brown eyes!!  
Always make me question myself  
You always know how to act around me  
What to say and what to do  
Could I be wrong,  
Could this just be friendship  
Could I be right, and leading us into the right path,

Oh, you  
You with the Brown eyes  
Don’t leave me tonight  
Even if everything is changed  
My love will stay the same

And if  
If our roads  
Lead us down that path  
I know  
I’ll be happy  
Cause I’ll be with you  
You  
You with the brown eyes

Oh yeah you,  
You with the brown eyes  
Always makin me  
Feel so bold and unwise  
Yeah you,  
You with brown eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this one! This one is probably the most personal song I’ve ever written, so hopefully you guys didn’t hate it. Thanks for the love, as always, and continuing to read these. Maybe one day I’ll record them. 
> 
> I think I might make this a series, and write songfic’s for each of the songs, to make this actual fanfiction, what we all come onto this site to read anyway. And since I already kinda know the backstory for these songs I don’t think it would be too hard to write. And it might makes the songs more enjoyable/understandable. So let me know what y’all think. 
> 
> Thanks! Hope you all have a great rest of your day!!!


	5. Crooked Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing my way through the sunset curve demo, and this happened to be the first one that felt finished. Which is funny cause out of the four I’ve started, it was the one I started on last. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoy!!!
> 
> P.s. background for the song: this was actually inspired by a fic I read a while back, and I don’t remember the name or the author, otherwise I’d give them credit, but it basically includes Bi Reggie, Pan Luke, and Reggie’s crooked teeth and flirtatious swag.

Hey! Look at with your crooked teeth  
Always trying to make fun of me   
Taking the joke too far   
Laughing like you’re some Star  
With your crooked teeth 

Did you think that I would take it like that   
No I won’t let you stomp all over me  
Get ready cause I will attack   
You think you have some power over m

You think you have the right to brag  
No one likes someone like that   
No one likes crooked teeth!   
Na na na na  
Crooked teeth!   
Na na na na na na 

I’ve seen you strutting up and down the hallways   
Thinking you have something to show off   
Yeah you like to think you’re cute  
But those crooked teeth   
They really set the girls off

Oh You think you have the right to brag  
No one likes someone like that   
No one likes crooked teeth!   
Na na na na  
Crooked teeth!   
Na na na na na na 

I know that you keep saying all these lies  
To fend off all these girls and guys  
But you show your your crooked teeth a single time   
And they run and hide

Oh you think   
No one likes your crooked teeth   
So you hide behind your ruthless stare   
But that’s never worked on me   
Cause I know what you look like with your crooked teeth

And I know those girls they never liked them   
And the guys always run away   
Lucky for you I’m not one of them and I never was 

Oh  
I know you show off to try and impress me   
And I hate to tell you that it’s working   
And I really try to hate your crooked teeth  
But I think they just might be   
What makes me fall to my knees

Your crooked teeth  
Crooked teeth  
With a crooked smile  
That drives crazy  
Oh your crooked teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really decided on if it’s done or not so I might add to it, but here’s a start.


End file.
